


hesitation

by queer_hell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward situations, Best friends/roommates kuroken, College AU, Flirting, Freeform, Kuroo has got it BAD, M/M, Tsukki is a third year, kuroo is in college, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_hell/pseuds/queer_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei is beginning to think he made a dire mistake when he agreed to stay at Kuroo's apartment during his visit to Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Borrowed lightly from otpprompts.tumblr.com.
> 
> imagine your otp playing chess. Person b gets annoyed because person a takes forever to make a move  
> (Only for the first chapter honestly because this has gotten out of hand and I can't stop)

"It's your move, asshole..." Tsukishima grumbled as Kuroo whined, falling hard onto the carpeted floor. Kuroo had insisted that they do something "new and exciting!!!" when Tsukishima agreed to stay with him and Kozume the weekend of his university visit.  
He didn't know how "new and exciting!!!" translated to playing a game that Kuroo knew next to nothing about, but to Kei nothing that the older boy did really made much sense.

"Tsuuuuuukki, I thought you knew how to play this game!"

"I do know how to play, did you expect me to tell you how to win when it was your idea to play in the first place?"

"Have pity on your poor senpai! I just wanted to show off my top quality strategy to my dear kouhai"

Tsukishima exhaled, "I don't think volleyball strategy translates into chess strategy, dumbass"

Kuroo threw himself back onto the floor, mimicking an arrow slamming into his chest, whimpering about "no respect" and "precious kouhai" and Kei had to rest his head back on the ratty couch that was doubling as his bed this weekend.  
He closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to calm himself like when he had to spend extended periods of time with Karasuno's freak duo.  
He had come to Tokyo to meet with university advisors so he could finally decide where he wanted to pursue his degree in paleontology. Kuroo had mentioned them visiting the natural history museum with Kozume one day during the weekend, but with the way things were progressing he didn't see that happening.  
He hadn't even seen Kozume yet.  
Kei had already finished his meeting earlier in the day and Kuroo seemed dead set on wasting the rest of his weekend in Tokyo.

Kuroo yawned loudly and brought himself back to a sitting position, snapping Kei's attention back to the chess board on the table in front of him. Kuroo was playing with one of his pawns, trying to bounce it off the board. Why did he agree to this? Where did someone like Kuroo even get a chess set from? Kei pondered briefly. Maybe it belonged to Kozume. He seemed like the type of person who would not only play chess but get some sort of enjoyment out of it, very much the polar opposite of Kei at this point.

"Tsukki, I don't think I actually understand anything about this game" Kuroo pouted, grabbing a handful of pieces from Kei's pile of stolen pieces.

"Honestly Kuroo, I had no idea. You were doing such a good job at doing....whatever it is we've been doing the past half hour," he snickered and sat up on the edge of the couch. "Why didn't we just play one of those racing games that I'm awful at? If you really wanted to beat me so badly..." 

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows together and huffed, "No Tsukki, I'm a man of principles," He puffed his cheeks out, "and by principle I need to beat my precious crowhai at this game" 

"I don't think I've ever heard you say anything as...stupid as that," Kei lifted his hand to his nose and idly scratched to cover the blush that was creeping up his face. What the hell was going on? "And honestly that's really saying something Kuroo."

Kuroo shrugged, "What can I say Tsukki, I'm probably some kind of masochist. You can ask Kenma. He'll confirm that I live to be insulted."  
He muttered a small, "especially by you," that almost escaped Kei's hearing.  
Almost.  
Kei grabbed a pillow and sunk his face behind it as Kuroo threw his body back on the floor again, tossing a pawn into the air.

Kei heard a sneeze outside the door as the the deadbolt quietly clicked open, breaking the awkward tension that had surfaced. Kuroo popped up and shouted at the barely opened door, "Yo, Kenma, I'm a total masochist, right?" 

Kozume shuffled in the door with bags full of boxes and...ornaments? Did the summer heat finally burn Kozume out? Kei wondered.

"You're a total glutton for punishment Kuroo," Kenma sighed as he set his bags down. He tossed one of the ornaments at Kei. "I was in Ikebukuro to get a new game and some stuff for Shou and I thought this might suit you."

Kei popped open the capsule and found a tiny dinosaur keychain. On closer inspection, it had tiny blush marks on it's cheeks. It was too cute for his collection and definitely not something he'd be seen in public with, but he felt himself turn more pink at the sentiment anyway.  
"Thanks, Kozume, you didn't need to do this. I didn't even bring you anything"

Kuroo was laying down on the floor again, rolling around and whining that Kenma was too cruel, too cruel not buying his best friend anything when he even bought their guest a gift. Kenma threw another capsule at Kuroo and hit him directly between the eyes.

Kozume whispered behind his hand towards his guest, "Honestly, Tsukishima you're keeping him out of my hair for three whole days which is more than I could ask for."

Kei muttered a quick "it's not a big deal" as Kuroo celebrated his prize, a keychain with a tiny cat eating a rice ball. Kuroo was fighting the cat with his chess pieces and humming about tiny cats fighting tiny dinosaurs as Kenma dragged his bags to his room. He called out a quiet "behave, you two" before shutting the door to play his new game.

Kei brought his attention back to the abandoned chess game, then his embarassing upperclassman who was rolling around on the ground, and he sighed, sinking into the couch.

Their game was as good as over.


	2. Watching you move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is an overdramatic nerd. Tsukishima has no idea how to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's POV! I imagine that under his cool exterior his brain is running a thousand scenarios where he looks infinitely less cool. This is a short chapter but I'm already writing the next one!

Kuroo Tetsurou was going to die.  
Literally.  
Physically.  
Metaphysically.  
Probably.  
It was only a matter of time.

He couldn't believe the words that had been approved by his brain to come from his mouth.  
To the person he had an overwhelming crush on.  
Who he was sharing a pull out couch with.  
For an entire weekend.

Kuroo Tetsurou was going to die and the cause was a blonde nerd with glasses who probably hated his guts.

He could probably be into that.

Tetsurou buried his face in hands.  
Shit.

They had long since given up on the chess game, Tetsurou had no idea why he thought that would be a good idea in the first place. He had found it in Kenma's closet, who apparently also had no idea how it got there.

What could be cooler than a likely haunted chess board?  
Probably anything, according to Tsukishima Kei, intimidating kouhai and unknowing master of Kuroo Tetsurou's heart.  
Holy shit.

"Kuroo, are you just going to sit there looking like a homeless puppy? It's making me uncomfortable," Tsukishima drawled, jolting Tetsurou out of his reverie.

"I wasn't aware my face caused you so much distress, Tsukki~"

"I-it doesn't...dumbass" 

Was that a hint of red on Tsukishima Kei's cheeks? Was he...pouting? Behind a pillow?

Holy fucking shit.

Kuroo Tetsurou was definitely going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure where to take this fic but thank you for taking the journey with me! If any stylistic quirks i have are overwhelming or difficult to deal with please let me know!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	3. Train Wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at that plot...thickening
> 
> Realistically I'm thinking another 2 chapters tops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki is bad at feelings and Kuroo is worse.

Kuroo was being super weird, and Kei didn't like it. 

He was still sitting on the floor but instead of flailing like earlier he was grabbing at his face and contorting it in ways that Kei didn't know were humanly possible.  
Should he call an ambulance? Was Kuroo sick?  
What would he do if Kuroo died? How would he break it to Kozume?

"Kuroo, your face is making me uncomfortable. Again." He went to free himself from the couch, "I'm going to see how Kozume is doing with his ga---"  
Kuroo leapt off the ground, straight towards Kei and yelled ,"TSUKKI, NOOOO!!!"

Suddenly Kuroo's face was looming in front of his and his eyes were right there and so bright and---holy shit did he just feel----  
"TSUKKI OH FUCK I'M SORRY I DIDN'T---"

Kei felt himself pushing Kuroo away and his legs carrying him to the bathroom. He barely registered the sound of a body hitting wood as he slammed back against the closed door. He had probably knocked Kuroo down onto the table.

Kei couldn't breathe.

Panting and wheezing he felt his hands traveling his face, and down his arms. He couldn't think and needed to remind him where his body was. Was this real? Had that really happened?  
Kei held his face in his hands, feeling the blush creeping up his cheeks from his chest.

Kuroo Tetsurou had kissed him.

Sort of. It was more like their lips bumped into each other. It wasn't a kiss. It was more like two strangers knocking into each other at the train station. You get embarrassed, apologize, and move on with your night.

So why did he feel like he had run into the train instead?

Finally breathing at a normal rate, he decided to waste some more time in the bathroom, not quite ready to face down Kuroo after that...debacle. So he used the toilet quickly, washed his hands, and then his face twice for good measure, and quietly opened the bathroom door. He peeked his head through the frame, checking for his bed headed host.

He tip-toed down the hallway, still not hearing any signs of Kuroo in the apartment, only small blips and buzzes from Kozume's room. In the main room, Kei noticed the table had been cleared of their forgotten chess game, the box safely stored beneath the table. The couch had also been pulled out. He peeked into the kitchen area and saw no signs of Kuroo anywhere.

Sighing, he belly flopped onto the bed.  
Propriety be damned.  
He reached down into his duffle bag, and dug around for his phone. He swiped through a few texts from Yamaguchi, all asking if he was okay, if Tokyo was fun, if the former Nekoma captain was scary.  
Well, Kei thought, he's certainly...something.  
He had a few snaps to check, most from the freak duo or Yamaguchi. Except for one. He didn't recognize the username but he checked the video anyway.

Oh.  
"Hey Tsukki, you're all locked up and I didn't want to bother you more than I already did and I wanted to give you some space I'll be back soon I promise I just went to the convenience store" and the video ended with Kuroo tripping down the rest of the stairs.

Dumbass.

Kei buried his face in the couch.  
His face was on fire and he felt like he had in the bathroom. Why was this happening to him? All he wanted was to maybe slightly enjoy his weekend in Tokyo and possibly see some fossils.

All he could think about was the split second when Kuroo's eyes were inches from his and how deep and wa--

Kei buried his face down into the pillow and groaned.

He heard a small click from the deadbolt, and Kuroo quietly step in and remove his shoes. Kei stayed still, hoping maybe if he didn't move Kuroo wouldn't see him. He felt his stomach fall through the couch.

Kei heard Kuroo tip-toe his way into the kitchen and the rustling of bags and the gentle closing of cabinets.  
If he wasn't going to be sick from the way his body felt, the oddity of Kuroo's quiet movements were the next likely cause.

"Tsuuuukki~," Kei heard the whisper right next to his ear. How did Kuroo get there?! "If you're hungry I picked up a couple things to eat. And if you're really asleep you can just ignore me, okaaaaay~?"

Kei couldn't help but snort; not with Kuroo's breath tickling his ear. He heard-- no...felt as Kuroo exhaled a chuckle quietly near his ear.

"Well~ sleepyhead, are you feeling any better? Can I tempt you with convenience store noodles?"  
Kei lifted his head from the mattress, not sure he was ready to make eye contact with the person he spent the last hour hiding from.

Kuroo was leaning down to the couch with a shit-eating grin, holding a strawberry shortcake out to Kei.

"I thought you might like it. It's a peace offering and an apology and a promise to forget this train wreck of a night. A little birdie told me that you've got kind of a thing for strawberries"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm roughly half way through this fic and I've been flying by the seat of my pants through approximately all of it.
> 
> That being said, if you like my writing, kudos and comments would be appreciated.
> 
> If you have any prompts/situations you'd like me to write (preferably haikyuu!! for now but I could probably write from other series too!) leave a comment or leave me an ask on tumblr @ queerxhell.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo continues down his spiral of being a massive dork. Tsukishima has probably gotten the hint by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's not something I outright stated, (and not super relevant for plot purposes) but the rough layout of the apartment that Kuroo and Kenma share is a one bedroom with one bathroom. Sort of a slightly upgraded studio apartment with a big main room/open kitchen. Kenma got the bedroom, and Kuroo stays on the pull out couch. They keep all of their belongings in Kenma's room though. It saves them on rent since they're both college students and Kuroo doesn't mind the close quarters!

Tetsurou felt his eye twitch as he held the cake out to Tsukki. He had never faked a smile as hard as this one.

He mostly wanted to throw up.

He had been on edge the entire day. Being around Tsukki tended to have that unfortunate effect on him.  
Had he known today would end with a ki--

It hadn't been...that. Tetsurou was more worried that he had made his friend uncomfortable on the first day of his weekend in Tokyo. What if he wanted to leave? What if he didn't feel safe around him anymore? 

He had been planning on confessing to Tsukki this weekend. How would that look following this mishap? Tetsurou groaned inwardly. His inner monologuing was getting out of control. He brought his attention back to the boy in front of him.

Tsukki had cautiously removed the plate from Tetsurou's hands, and propped himself on his elbows to enjoy his spoils.

Tetsurou made a mental footnote that he owed Yamaguchi a tremendous debt. The sight of Tsukki laying on his belly carefully studying each bite of cake before nibbling on it was worth dealing with the stress that built up over this day.

He hasn't meant for their friendship to end up like this, but if he was being honest with himself he knew he had felt differently about the blocker since they first met. Something about him made him slightly uncomfortable but in a way that felt good. Like rising to a challenge. For all the times he had provoked Tsukki, he hadn’t felt the other boy slowly working under his skin.

He felt his apologetic mask slipping.

Even Kenma had urged him earlier in the week to just confess, and that he had drawn this out long enough. (“God knows you’re practically married to him already” the smaller boy had grumbled as they ate their dinner)

Tsukishima mumbled into his cake "So, are you just going to keep staring at me while I eat?"  
Tetsurou jolted out of the spiral of turmoil in his brain.  
"'Cause that's pretty creepy, even for an old man like you"

"I am not-- Tsukishima Kei, who taught you to serve up this much attitude?! And I bought you a cake!!" Tetsurou pouted and crossed his arms.

"Kozume said I should do my best to make you feel bad about your age, among...other things," Tsukishima smirked through a bite.

Tetsurou sputtered at that, squinting towards Kenma's room in hopes that he would feel all the ill will he was projecting at him. He would pay for sticking his tiny hands into Tetsurou's business...  
"What's wrong, Provocation King?" Tsukki drawled as he pulled himself into a sitting position, "Have you forgotten how to speak Japanese?"

Tetsurou felt the blush creeping up his neck. He stumbled towards Kenma’s room.  No fucking way was Tsukki going to see him fall apart like this.   
"Ch-ch-change," he stuttered out as he broke into a run. Tsukki huffed from the couch, swallowing back a laugh. "I'm gonna change!" He threw himself back against the door as he panted to get his breath back.

Sometimes he wished he had his own bedroom, but he knew Kenma needed it more with his anxiety. And while it was sometimes awkward for both of them, they found their strange situation fit their friendship.

Kenma peered over his screen at Tetsurou's face for a second before reverting his attention to the game. "How's your date going? Have you confessed your undying love yet? Is he staying forever? We're gonna need a bigger apartment for you and your husband, Tetsu."

Tetsurou couldn't tell if it was blush or rage filling his face, but he was definitely as red as his old jersey and he was definitely going to pummel his best friend.  
"I-I-yo---he....." Tetsurou sighed, "I'm going to change. Honestly, between the two of you I'm not sure how I'm still a functioning human being." He moved toward his small dresser and rifled through his clothes to find something comfortable.

"Kuroo, shut up," his roommate deadpanned, "Go confess your love to the guy you just ran away from."  

Shit... 

Kenma had a point. He had just run away from Tsukki, for probably no discernible reason. He went to open the door, and Kenma piped up, "Maybe wipe some of the sweat off of your face, you gross old man. He's going to think you ran away to do ...lewd... things." Tetsurou threw the nearest object at Kenma's face; lucky for him it was only a plush animal. He threw Kenma a lecherous grin as he stepped through the doorway, " Get some rice ready for the wedding, honey" and left Kenma muttering on his bed.

He found Tsukki laying on the pullout couch, setting up the newest racing game Kuroo had bought.  
"I thought you might want to play a game that's more on your mental level," Tsukki deadpanned as Kuroo threw himself belly first onto the bed next to Tsukishima and snatched his controller. "I accept that challenge! Let me show you how it's done here in Tokyo, my oh-so-difficult country kouhai"  
Tsukishima snorted, "I hardly think that declaration was necessary, dumbass"  
"Oh, but it is. The first step in provocation is to state your intention through intimidation, and that's your first lesson"

Tsukishima quirked his eyebrow, "And what is the second step, my illustrious provocation senpai?"

Kuroo could feel the sweat beading on his forehead. Had Tsukki just moved closer? Was this an optical illusion? He hadn't been drinking, had he? Was he dreaming?

"M-m-maybe playing another game isn't a good idea!" He stuttered, shuffling to the end of the bed, "BED! We--you should go to bed, right? You had a long day and if we're going to the museum tomorrow, we should be well rested!" 

He sprung out of the bed to turn off the lights. Tsukki wouldn't be able to see him blushing in the dark, which would be a vast improvement on his situation. Something about the way Tsukki had drawn out his words had really bothered him. When had Tsuki gotten so deep under his skin that he could set him off with a simple question?

As he felt his way back to the bed, he heard the sounds of Tsukki getting settled in. Tetsurou settled on his side of the bed, pulling his covers to his nose, still feeling embarrassed about the red splotching his features.  
He couldn't help but note the pit of dread building in his stomach. He sighed and closed his eyes. 

They snapped open seconds later as he felt a puff of air on his ear,  
"Goodniiiiiiight, Kuroo~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeell, how bout that. heh. heh...  
> This fic is really taking me for a ride.  
> But I read a lot of KuroTsukki stuff, and it would be nice if Kuroo was the one getting all flustered.  
> Like, you go Kei! DO IT!
> 
> Almost the end!!! GWAHH!  
> I'm going to break my back and forth streak and probably do the last chapter from Kuroo's pov instead of Tsukki's because it's more fun!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Find me on tumblr @ queerxhell.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm trying to get more practice with writing stories so if you have any prompts please leave me a message or a comment!


	5. Downfall of the Provocation King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima plots the downfall of the provocation expert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied!!! And wrote!!! A Tsukki pov!!!  
> (It's really short I'm so sorry)
> 
> I'm debating on where to take the next chapter, but I got hit by inspiration today at work so I wrote this to get pumped up for the task ahead!!!

Kei could play Kuroo's game.  
Whatever it was.

He knew something was weird about Kuroo tonight, but when was Kuroo not weird? Honestly, it was a miracle the guy had made it to college. Multiple years of college, even.  
Regardless, Kei was determined to defeat him no matter how strange it made him feel. He did have the best provocation teacher in Tokyo, after all. He could deal with the fluttering feeling in his gut, no matter how gross it felt. He had no prior experience with this sensation. Maybe it was like when Yamaguchi dragged him onto the roller coaster at one of the Miyagi summer carnivals. He had chalked that feeling up to worrying about the likely rushed and shoddy construction of the ride.  
Whatever.

He took a risk when he leaned over to Kuroo to say goodnight. He had thought that would be a great way to get under Kuroo's skin. In theory, it was a fantastic plan. But upon hearing Kuroo's shuddered exhale so near his own face he could feel the blush he thought he had beat into submission creeping all the way up to his ears.  
What...the hell?

Kei settled himself back under his blanket, covered to the chin and contemplating his life and how he had ended up in the same bed as Kuroo Tetsurou and blushing up to his ears. His brain kept playing the sound of Kuroo's breathing over and over and Kei felt an unfamiliar heat pooling in his belly.  
Why? Why him? How was this happening? He was supposed to be the one pulling one over on Kuroo, but somehow he ended up being a trembling, blushing mess on a pull out couch?

No fucking way in hell was Tsukishima Kei going down like that.

He lay still, hyper aware of the sound of his blood pounding in his ears as he worked to control his breathing. He needed a plan. He couldn't let Kuroo control the situation like this. Kuroo sounded like he had fallen asleep; his breathing was soft and even. The newest development in this case was that Kuroo seemed to be incredibly flustered when he got too close to Kei. He had witnessed it earlier in the night, and his "goodnight" had sealed the deal.

Well then, he thought with a small smirk playing around his lips:  
I'm just going to have to short circuit the Provocation King myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kei worked to control the anxious flutter in his chest. His heart was pounding, and while he wanted to say he was in full control of the situation he knew that was nowhere close to the truth. Kuroo was still breathing softly to his right. Kei gave him a few light pokes in his arm to see if he was really asleep. 

If this plan worked, he would finally overcome his provocation teacher once and for all, and maybe get him out from under his skin.

He breathed in one big gulp of air and set his plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *loud screaming and rolling on floor*
> 
> Let me prolong this slow burn as much as possible, honestly....  
> (I may also raise the rating...)
> 
> Comments, kudos etc. are always appreciated!  
> queerxhell.tumblr.com


	6. Look Death in the face and say "not today"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is messy and sweaty and confusing.   
> Tsukki bit off more than he can chew and Kuroo loses himself.

Tetsurou was drowning.  
He could see the light and he swam towards it pushing and pushing but the current dragged him down further until the light became a distant speck in his vision. He breathed in, unable to handle the burning in his lungs and his vision darkened as a heavy weight settled in his chest. He felt...at peace? The light rushed at him suddenly as he was pulled to the surface.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He awoke with a start to find his limbs pinned down. There was a large weight on his chest. Had Kenma had another nightmare? It had been so long since his last that he had forgotten the feeling of another person's weight on his bod--this was...not Kenma. There was a much heavier weight on his body, much heavier than his best friend. What was going on? He slowly cracked his eyes open in the low light, trying to figure out what was going on.

Holy fucking---

All of the blood in his body rushed to his hips as he came to the stunning realization that Tsukishima Kei had his limbs pinned down and was sitting on his stomach. In his bed. And was staring at him with a sneer that could probably kill a weaker man.

Kuroo Tetsurou was most definitely into that.

"Tsuk--"  
"Shut up, Kuroo."  
Tetsurou felt like the wind was knocked out of him.  
Tsukki's face was inching towards his, there was a hitch in his breathing and he pulled his lower lip between his teeth only slightly as he ground his hips gently against the boy below him.  
Tetsurou felt his lungs begging for air; his brain was screaming for his attention but he couldn't seem to draw a breath. He was on fire.

Tsukishima bridged the gap between their faces until scarce centimeters remained, and as Tetsurou struggled to make his lungs work Tsukki blew a gentle puff of air towards his lips and then sneered, "What's wrong, senpai? Has a cat eaten your tongue?" 

He had felt like he was helplessly drowning under the intense pressure of Tsukishima's gaze. But as his lungs filled with air something rabid ignited in Tetsurou.

He was on fire and this little bird was going to pay for making a mess out of him.

Tetsurou craned his neck upwards and pushed his arms free of Tsukishima's hold. He threw Tsukishima off balance and pulled his legs towards his body; Tsukki was effectively trapped in his lap. What Tetsurou lacked in height he made up for in muscle mass, and in that area he had the lightweight Tsukki completely beat. He held him tight; his arms were held pinned to his sides. Tetsurou growled in his ear, "You picked the wrong day to test your provoking skills on me, little bird."

And he froze there.

This wasn't how he wanted this to happen.  
His confession was supposed to be sweet and maybe silly, if Tsukki hadn't returned his feelings. He could just laugh it off. It wasn't supposed to be sweat and awkward arousal and Tsukki's erratic breathing.

This was probably the worst confession in human history.

He pulled his head back from Tsukki's neck, and rolled his neck back, not wanting to make eye contact with the boy he had trapped in his lap. This really didn't reflect well on Tetsurou's character. Here he was ready to tear into his friend like a wild animal.

Tetsurou sighed softly. He lifted his head back up, daring to sneak a peek at the blonde's face. Tsukki had a look like he had touched a live wire, and his breathing was still panicked and shaky. He probably thought Kuroo Tetsurou was a pervert and a loser and a jerk and now he could throw assailant onto the list--  
"Kuroo...can I have my arms back?", Tsukki softly exhaled. He sounded pissed. Fuck.

"S-s-s-sorry...Tsukk-- Tsukishima."

"You know, you're not really in a great place to be using such formalities."

God damn it how was he still getting under his skin? All he had to do was draw his voice out like that and he was reduced to a puddle of mushy Kuroo. He felt itchy all over, his heart was pounding, and he could feel the fire building inside him again.

Tetsurou smiled wryly and promptly buried his face in his hands. Now was probably as good a time as ever, considering how his night was going. 

"Tsukk-....Kei. I like you. A lot"

"Thanks...Kuroo. I'm glad you like the people you're friends with." He lifted his head and peeked through his fingers, terrified of what he would see on his friend's face. Was that a smile forming? And as soon as it appeared it was gone. "But do you treat all of your...friends...like this?"

"Ahh...no. Not...exactly," Tetsurou whispered, he could feel his face heating up again. He fell backwards onto the bed and buried his face in his elbow. He'd made a fool of himself and had probably fucked up the only other friendship he had held dear. Tsukki probably wouldn't ever want to talk to him again or ever hang ou--wait... Tetsurou realized that Tsukki hadn't moved from his perch on Tetsurou's stomach. He was looking down at the older boy with a curious expression. He cautiously rested his hands across Tetsurou's abdomen.

"Kur--Tetsu...rou...I think...I need you to explain how you feel...to me"

Tetsurou flushed at the use of his given name. What did this mean? Tsukki had never used his first name before today. Did he do it out of guilt because he had used his given name first? Oh god, how was--  
"Kuroo I asked you a question you could at least acknowledge me"

Shit.  
"Ahh...I guess you just make me really...ahh...uncomfortable..?"

FUCK. IT.

"That's not what I--"  
Tsukishima snorted.  
"I meant to say...I dunno. I really like spending time with you, and I always want to rile you up. I like seeing your face when you get angry at me, or when I do something stupid and you look like you want to laugh but you just smirk instead."

Tetsurou gulped for air. This was harder than he thought it would be, and Tsukki was just sitting on top of him, regarding him thoughtfully. Tetsurou thought he could feel Tsukki's fingers tracing small shapes across his abdomen. He felt the heat starting to build in his belly again. (Even now he's trying to provoke me? I must have taught him far too well.)

"And I meant you make me...uncomfortable...because it feels like you keep sliding under my skin. Like every time we talk or see each other you leave a little sliver of yourself behind and I can't stop thinking about you. And it's been like this since we first met and I understand if you think I'm a gross old man ("Kuroo," Tsukki whispered) or a pervert and you should probably just call the cops on me ("Kuroo!" He barked) or someth--"

Tsukishima slammed his hands down, one on each side of Tetsurou's head. There was that killer look again, but much closer this time. He could see the burn of...anger? (It had to be) behind Tsukki's eyes.

"Shut. Up. Kuroo."

Tetsurou closed his eyes and felt water building in the corners and felt his stomach dropping into the couch again he couldn't believe he had just ruined everything and-- 

His eyes shot open as he felt a small pressure on his lips. 

What?

Instead of Death reaching out a hand for him, he realized (after a few seconds of his brain hard resetting) that he was seeing...Tsukishima Kei...kissing him?! Was he seeing this correctly? He wasn't already dead and having one final, cruel trick played on him?

The warmth spreading from his lips across his face told Tetsurou that no, this was no trick. He was definitely getting kissed. He raised a tentative hand to Tsukki's face, cupping the blonde's face in his hand and gently running his thumb across his cheek. A blush spread across his cheeks and nose, which was reflected on the other's face.

This was definitely real.

Tsukishima broke the kiss first.  
He bopped his nose against Tetsurou's and closed his eyes.  
"I... I think I might feel the same way a-a-about you...Ku-Tetsurou"

Tetsurou couldn't stop the joy bubbling up inside him. He started to giggle, which he realized was very difficult with another person on top of him. He couldn't help it. He didn't care if it hurt. He hiccupped out, "T-tetsu...please call me Tetsu... Kei" as he pulled the blonde's face back towards his own and kissed him like he'd been dreaming of for these past few years.

It was messy and he couldn't stop his giggling but he heard a few small noises and felt what suspiciously seemed like a smile against his lips that told him Tsukishima Kei was just as happy with how they were evolving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kozume Kenma peeked out from his door and was greeted by the sight of Tsukishima Kei sprawled on top of his best friend: they were both sound asleep. He hadn't seen Tetsu smile like that in ages, and he didn't think he had ever seen the blonde smile...at all. He thought maybe he could see some of what Kuroo saw that made him fall so hard.

He crept out quietly to the side of the couch and took a quick picture of the pair's faces. He needed it for evidence. Padding back to his room he dialed his own crush's number. Despite the hour, he was probably still awake playing video games with Kageyama. He heard a muffled noise as the other end was picked up.  
"Keeeenmaa! Wha'dya want izzsooo late?"  
He couldn't help but blush at the way sleep sounded in his voice.  
"You owe me a trip to Tokyo, Shou," he whispered low.  
"WHAAAAT IT REALLY HAPPENED??! NO KENMA I DON'T BELIEVE IT, I WANTTHA EVIDENCE!"  
"I've got a picture and everything. I'll send it to you tomorrow. Go back to sleep."  
There were a few soft grumbles from the other end, and then soft snores. He was reluctant to hang up. He settled into his bed with a small grin on his face.

Kuroo would never hear the end of this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides in the corner to think about what I've done*  
> IT IS FINISHED.
> 
> Thank you for reading my first fic! And I didn't even need to raise the rating!
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated, as always. 
> 
> queerxhell.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic so I'm more than open to thoughtful critique/questions!!
> 
> Find me at queerxhell.tumblr.com


End file.
